


Ten Thousand Broken Dreams

by ZiggieSmalls



Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggieSmalls/pseuds/ZiggieSmalls
Summary: He was a child.And now he was dead.





	Ten Thousand Broken Dreams

It felt to her that the whole wizarding world had turned up. That just made it worse. She wanted to scream and sling spells when she saw them- strangers crying over him like he had been theirs- he had never belonged to them. He had belonged to her and Ron, he belonged to he memories she had of him, laughing and joking and just living. They cried tears that they had no right to cry. In the end they had taken all the best parts of him and broken him, stripped away all his self-worth and trusting nature and discarded it, Dumbledore tearing apart the young boy, feeding him to the beast, never truly expecting him to survive. They had never seen him as a boy, only something to dispose of. 

He was hers. And she hated them.

She had been putting of seeing the body. Seeing the way he would be positioned, no wound. Just pale skin and dark hair- and those beautiful green eyes. 

It had taken Minerva to convince her to see the open casket. Her old teacher said she needed closure, but Hermione knew the real reason- how would it look of Harry's best friend didn't pay her respect. Even his death was a ceremony and had to ashere to pre-formed expectations. She couldn't even grieve without having decorum pushed upon her. 

She was next in the cue to see him, the mahogany coffin. The muggle funeral. She had shouted with Molly for hours about it. About the fact he said he wanted to buried with his parents, a muggle funeral. How dare Molly suggest he be buried with the Weasleys. 

She shut her eyes pusbing herself to Ron's chest. He held her close as the next person moved on, it was them next. He took her hand and led her forward. Now all she could see was a shock of black hair, neat and tidy and perfect- No

She dropped down at the side of the coffin. No. She reached forward and touched his hair, there was potion in it, flattening it. Her insides screamed. No. She ran her hands through it. messing it up. This was wrong. He would be buried with his Mothers eyes and fathers hair. He would be buried as Harry. Not some faux imitation of her best friend. 

A hot tear splashed onto Harry's cheek, she wiped it away, his skin cold. Too cold. No. He wasn't dead. He was asleep. He had to be. She was crying properly now. Fat tears splashing on to him. Becausw he was still a him. He was just asleep. They just needed to wake him up. Why had no one woken him up? He would be so annoyed if he slept through his own funeral. 

She touched his face again.   
"Rennervate"   
nothing happened. Her chest tightened, her tears fell. She looked behind her, Ron was just stood there. Tears on his face.   
"Help me. Help me wake him Ron please." Her voice shook. And Ron's tears gained a new verocity.   
"He's dead Hermione. You know that. Bellatrix killed him." No. No. No. No. The whole chapel was quiet. 

"Ron-please" Her voice cracked and she swallowed. "We just have to wake him up. Why don't you want to wake him up?" At that Ron just envelpoed her. She sagged against him.

"He's dead Hermione. Dead and gone." She screamed into her shirt. All the pain of six years of friendship, of danger all being released. 

She looked at the body. Saw the Blackthorne wand. No.  She puleld away from him. Pulling out the beaded bag. She pulled out the pieces of his old wand. She took the Blackthorne wand and shoved it in her pocket. She out the largest part if the pheonix feather wand and put it in hid hand. 

She took a strand of feather poking out and tucked it in the locket around her neck. The one that had both photos from their fist year and their sixth. Next to eachother. The three of them happy. 

She looked down and kissed his forehead.   
"I love you Harry Potter. More than life itself."


End file.
